DoLL
by Moi Fah
Summary: After an illplaced youma attack, the Outers have to find somewhere else to stay. Hotaru has a special doll with whom she can't part with...wait, it looks like Hiei? HieiHotaru SMYYH A type of OneShotShort Story


Okay, wow, um yeah. Another story-type thingy. Well, this isn't really a full-length story, more like a one-shot or just a short story. I feel like I'm repeating myself...Anyway, I decided to get rid of the The Red Sands of Sunagakure, because I lost everything that I've written pertaining to this story, so sorry! I think some people actually wanted to see what it developed as. Well, after I finish with this, and I shall start another Sailor Moon crossover with an anime, a lot of you have probably never heard of. I'm not saying that no one knows, it's just not that popular in America. 

Sorry to ramble...

Oh yeah, Hotaru is about 16.

**Doll**

"Our beautiful house!" Michiru proclaimed, gasping at the damage. An ill-placed battle with a remaining daimon pod had resulted in their house losing almost all of its right side.

"Michiru-mama...what now?" Hotaru asked, now in her pajamas after dehenshining. The other Outers quickly dehenshined as well, and continued to brood on how to answer.

"Well, we'll just have to call someone in to fix it, that's all there is too it. But a new problem arises. I have no idea where we can stay while they're working." Haruka said, with her arms crossed as she motioned for them to come back inside with her head.

Setsuna, who had been quiet until now, spoke up, " What will we tell the repairmen, though?" Everyone grew silent, "That's what I thought." Setsuna said, as she sighed and sweatdropped.

"At least you guys still have a bedroom! Mine's been demolished! Almost all of my things are gone, too!" Hotaru exclaimed as she simply looked up to see her bedroom through the massive "tear" in their home.

She quickly ran up the back stairs, remembeing something extremely important in that instance. When she reached the wreckage that was once her room, she began to search high and low for...something.

Hotaru finally spotted it, lying in shards of broken glass; the moonlight shimmering beautifully off the pieces.

"Oh, no," she whispered as she picked up a picture frame, with no longer a glass frame, and a half-ripped picture, "It's ruined now, and it was one of a kind..." Hotau trailed off as she put the ripped edges together to form a picture of her and her secret (well, it was really that secret) crush, Hiei.

The reason this picture was one of a kind was a long story. One day, the Reikai Tantei and the Sera Senshi decided to get together at the beach (them being such good friends and all XD!)

Before leaving with Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa had swiped a camera from their parent's bedroom. They had been snapping pictures all afternoon; at every opportunity, until they realized that they had not gotten a picture of Hiei nor Hotaru (Hiei, they kind of figured, but Hotaru, too? This was time to take action!)

And so, the duo set out to find their two friends, asking everyone for their whereabouts. However, their interrogation proved futile until they heard noises coming from a grassy area.

Usagi told Chibi-Usa to stay behind for various reasons, and followed the noises into the brush. Usagi realized that she could get very easily lost, for the place looked more like a forest.

When Usagi finally discovered where then noises were coming from, she hid. Hiei and Hotaru were sparring, and nothing more. Usagi desperately wanted to snap her fingers in disappointment, but fought back this urge. Hiei did have his shirt off though, so Usagi didn't give up hope quite yet, and Hotaru's face was noticeably and extremely red...but it could have been just because she was tired.

"Wow, Hotaru's fighting Hiei! I hope she wins!" Usagi heard Chibi-Usa's whispered voice appear beside her. "You baka!" Usagi whispered angrily as she bopped Chibi-Usa's head. "Who are you calling baka?"

"Shut up, or you'll give us away! And that means no pictures!"

"No, you shut up! You're the blabbing bigmouth!"

"Chibi-Usa, you little fungus!"

"Odango-head!"

Suddenly, the two heard Hotaru yell, "I give!" and then sink to her knees; the glaive disappearing. Hiei sheathed his sword, as Hotaru dehenshined and attempted to stand up.

When she fell, however, he was thee to catch her in a matter of seconds.

"Daijobou?" he asked tentatively, checking her body over; making sure he hadn't harmed her severely.

"Hai." she answered as she regained her footing with his help, "I'm just a little hot and tired is all. Not exactly picturesque though, eh, Usagi-chan?" Hotaru giggled as the duo realized they'd been found out. The duo jumped from behind the brush, camera in hand, as Hotaru rapped her arms around his neck. And, Usagi clicked the camera.

**(End Flashback)**

"Come on, Hotaru! Grab some clothes and come downstairs!" Haruka shouted as Hotaru awoke from reverie only to find that she had been hugging the picture to her breast in a loving-manner, and blushed.

She then raced to find an overnight bag, and some clothes to pack and wear. She dressed once the bag was packed, put the still-torn picture on the very top of the bag's contents, and ran downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"Hotaru, aren't you forgetting someone?" Setsuna asked with a smile, and her(Hotaru's) head cocked to the side.

"Huh? I'm not sure what you mean...AH!" Hotaru gasped as Setsuna stopped her in mid-sentence by holding up...a doll.

Hotaru ran and grabbed the doll. It was her favorite doll for two reasons: 1: It had been sew for her by Setsuna, and 2: It resembled Hiei perfectly. With the same spiky hair and red eyes, it was almost a carbon copy!...well, in doll form anyway. Hotaru crushed the doll into a fierce hug as they began to leave.

---------------

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru adressed once all four of them were in the yellow convertible, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To Genkai's temple." Haruka answered, "I called over there, and managed to get a hold of Kurama, who said we could stay with them. The guys are all staying over there as well, so let's try not to piss Genaki off too much." Haruka laughed.

'That means...' Hotaru thought gleefully, 'Hiei will be there, too!'

--------

"Setsuna, could you wake Hotaru up, please?" Michuru asked, getting out of the car to help Haruka bring in the multitude of suitcases.

"Sure." Setsuna called back to her, as she nudged Hotaru, softly telling her to wake-up, "We're here, Firefly."

"Mmkay," Hotaru whispered once Setsuna got out of the car. However, she merely fell back asleep.

Haruka noticed this when she went beside the driver's side door. She grinned evily, as she put the suitcases and bags on the ground. Haruka leaned over and began to loudly honk the horn, "Wakey-wakey, Hotaru-chan!"

"Haruka, you're going to wake up the entire city. Stop that!"

---------

"Awww," Hotaru moaned sorrowfully as she sat down on her futon, "I didn't see Hiei at all. Maybe he's in Makai right now...or..." Hotaru looked down at her hands; she had the strangest feeling that her hands were touching something wet. 'BLOOD!?' she yelled in her mind. There was an entire trail of it leading from her room to the next.

'W-Where in the world did this come from? It's fresh blood!' she thought as she climbed to her feet. Clutching the Hiei doll tightly in her arms, she silently and slowly slid back a portion of the shoji door.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was Hiei!

'Is this is his room? Is he the one that was bleeding? Is he sparring in here?' Hotaru wondered as a multitude of thoughts ran in and out of her mind. 'Wait a minute! He is bleeding!' Hotaru thought as she saw him drop onto his bleeding leg and growl.

"Damn," he growled again, and Hotaru took this opportunity to enter the room.

Hiei suddenly sensed another prescence in the room. He gripped his katana tighter and lunged at the intruder. He pinned the person against the door with the sword at their throat.

"Hi, Hiei." Hotaru said cheerfully, leaned forward slightly, and kissed his nose.

He moved back with a noticable blush on his face, "Why the hell are you here?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"Our house was destroyed, so Genkai is going to let us stay here until it gets fixed." Hotaru replied as she set the doll in her arms onto of a dresser-like item.

"What...is that?" Hiei asked with his eyebrow twitching, and an awkward noise sounded off (you know that noise when something weird happens? like when Keiko hooked Puu to Yusuke's backpack!).

"Oh, Setsuna made it for me. Isn't it cute?" Hotaru asked although she never received an answer. Who would want to answer a question like that? Especially if it looked like themselves!

Hotaru gasped, "That's right! You!," Hotaru pointed at him, "sit down!"

"Why?"

"So, I can heal you!"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does!" Hotaru interrupted, tackling him and causing to fall back on to his behind, "Well then, if you don't want it healed, I'll just patch up you instead." And with, Hotaru grabbed some bandages and other necessities, and began to work.

The gash on his leg was tremendously deep, and too far up on his leg for her to reach it easily. Due to this, she had to crawl between his legs basically, and doctor the wound from there. Also, she found this task quite hard, because it was almost impossible for her to tie the bandage with his pants still on.

When this task was completed, she sat up and looked at him,

"Oh no! You're nose is bleeding too! I should have noticed this!" Hotaru proclaimed as she grabbed multiple tissues, got right near his face, and stuck the tissues to his nose.

"Allright, you can get off now!" Hiei commanded in a funny sounding voice because his nose was being slightly pinched. Hotaru giggled and moved closer to him, mostly to make him angry.

"Nope, nope," she said cheerfully, "The tissues have to stay here for awhile."

"I can hold them myself!" he said and tried to push her off.

"No you can't! Besides, I'm the trained professinal at this stuff!"

"Get off!"

"No!"

Back and forth the two went, until Hotaru lost her hold on the tissues. This caused Hiei to fall over on his back, and Hotaru to fall down with him. By pure accident, upon Hotaru's landing, their lips met.

**Insert the Daimon theme song, not the Death Busters though!**

A single pod warped through the wall. It paused as it "saw" two humans. "Looking" around, the pod found a suitable place, and seeded itself inside...of a doll.

Time stopped in that instant, and neither of them moved; neither of them seemed to be breathing either...until...

"HEY, SHORTY'S GETTIN' SOME AND I'M NOT!!" It was Kuwabara, and Yusuke was with him as well.

Hotaru quickly shot up. What would happen if Haruka heard that? She'd murder Hiei...and probably herself as well, Hotaru thought morbidly. In a blushing fury, she jumped to her feet, grabbed the doll off the dresser, and went back to her room.

"You idiots," Hiei growled, "Get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

"Don't get mad at us!" Yusuke said playfully, "We're were just coming to tell you that they had come, but apparently...-"

"GET OUT!!" And with that, Hiei violently tossed them from the room.

**In Hotaru's room**

Hotaru cried into her pillow, the doll at her side, 'That was so embarrasing! He probably hates me even more now!'

She rolled onto her side and looked into the doll's ruby-colored fake eyes. She dried her tears as she hugged the doll yet again.

However, unknown to her, Hiei was watching her with his Jagan Eye (yes, even though they are the room right next to each other). 'Humans are so pathetic. She got upset over something as ridiculous as that? Feh.' he scoffed. At that moment, he was tempted to turn away and just let her cry, but...

"Hey."

'Hiei?' Hotaru thought as she sat up and looked over to the shoji screen door that conjoined their rooms, "H-Hai?"

"Quit crying...its annoying." Hotaru smiled even though her face was red and a little puffy from crying.

Hiei stood up on the other side of the door, and went to open the conjoining shoji screen door, but when he did, he was tackled into a hug by Hotaru.

She had forgotten to let go of that (in his opinion) hideous doll, and so, it was now inbetween them. Hotaru pulled back slightly and raised her head to meet his kiss. Because of this, Hotaru's hands went from around his stomach to his neck, and the doll hit the floor.

Suddenly, a tremendous force blow them back. Hiei managed to grab her out of the way just in time, and the two skidded to a stop with him holding Hotaru like a princess.

"My doll!" Hotaru exclaimed once she was able to open her eyes. A poweful energy had ripped through the doll's stomach, and was now emerging from it. Once the daimon had gathered its energy, it exploded around them, and when it disappeared, all that remained was a black shadow.

"What the hell is that?" Hiei asked, sword at the ready. Hotaru, who had been set down and told to stay behind him, said, "It's a daimon monster! It must have planted itself inside my doll when we weren't looking."

"Thanks for pointing out of the obvious." Hiei said sarcastically, as the shadow remained unmoving.

Abruptly, the shadow released a hideous smile with fangs that were blood-stained, "This won't take too long." It muttered in an almost inaudible voice. The shadow lifted off of the ground and lunged at the two.

"Move!" Hiei yelled as he pushed Hotaru to the side, and attempted to slash the shadow in two. However, the shadow was unharmed as Hiei's sword passed right through it. The shadow continued and flew right through Hiei's body, causing him to collapse.

"Hiei!" Hotaru screamed as she ran back over to him. He shakily tried to get back to his feet, but only managed to get onto his knees. "Dammit..." he growled, as Hotaru placed her hands on his shoulder.

The two looked back up and saw that the shadow was no longer present, but in its place stood...Hiei?!

"Anyone I pass through automatically gives up their DNA code, and everything else about them. Height, weight, blood...everything, and not too mention, my strength even increases or decreases with that person. If that person is strong, I too shall become just as stong." the daimon happily announced as it threw its head back in laughter, "Oh yes, and of course, this!" The daimon smirked as it brought forth...a heart crystal.

"Iie!" Hotaru screamed. That was why his condition was so bad. "Hiei," she said, "It got your heart crystal. You won't be able to move without it."

"I don't care." he said climbing to his feet, "I've at least got 10 minutes to kill this thing and get it back."

"Let me help you!"

"No!" Hotaru flinched at the harshness of his answer, but nodded her head all the same. If it got too much, she would transform and help him, and possibly call the others if needed.

"Well, then, you're still willing to take me, even after I stole your precious heart crystal? You've got guts, but that's probably all." the daimon who was still disguised as Hiei said, and drew an identical sword from around its waist.

'One swing...of my sword...it's probably all I can muster.' Hiei thought, as he waited for the daimon to attack him. If this monster was supposed to be him, not only did it posess his strengths, but it also posessed his weaknesses. All the real Hiei had to do, was attack it in one of his blind spots.

"You know swordsman, that say that the original one is always better, but in this instance it doesn't apply." In a flash, the fake Hiei disappeared and reappeared with Hotaru in its arms, "I wonder though, would a replacement by an improvement?" the daimon asked, holding Hotaru tightly around her waist and neck.

'A blind spot...a blind spot...' Hiei continued to think, trying to ignore the fact that the daimon had just run its tongue along Hotaru's neck, 'Where the hell...is the blind spot...?!'

'That's it!'

"Hotaru!" he yelled at her, "Take your shirt off!"

**Awkward Silence**

"You...you pervert!" Hotaru screamed with a red face as she hugged herself, "How can possibly be thinking about...**that**?"

"Just do it!" he yelled back at her. 'I hope this works.' he thought, 'If that thing is really supposed to be me, then...'

Hotaru whimpered, shook her head, and gulped, however, she still managed unbuttoned her shirt. Well, let's just say that out little Firefly has gone from Square A to about Square C.

By this time, the real Hiei had turned away, but the daimon had not. There were a few moments of silence until massive amounts of blood began shooting from the daimon's nose. It immediately released Hotaru, who ran away from it, and turned to face the opposite direction.

"That's it!" Hiei thought, as he quickly rushed at the monster, "I can't be replaced by some cheap imitation or some stupid doll! Now, die!" And with a single slash it was over.

--------

_Kimi ni au toki ga ichiban ureshii _

_Kimi ni au toki ga ichiban kurushii kedo_

The heart crystal returned itsself to Hiei's body, and he was fully restored. Hiei sighed once it was over, and sheathed his sword.

_Afuredasu omoi wo moshi ichi ageteshimattara _

_Nee donna mirai ga kuru ka naa?_

"You won!" Hotaru shouted happily as she ran to hug him. He turned only to have his face smushed between her bare breasts. "Hotaru...I can't breathe..." he choked out.

_Suki na HITO ni suki to ieru _

_Kirameku tokubetsu na yume _

_Itsudzuku kotomo nani mo osorezu _

_Dake dashite yukeru no nara_

"Sorry!" Hotaru shouted again as she jumped off of him, and covered herself up, "I forgot."

_Suki na HITO ni suki to ieru _

_Kirameku tokubetsu na yume _

_Itsudzuku kotomo nani mo osorezu _

_Dake dashite yukeru no nara_

"Whatever it doesn't matter." he said as wrapped his jacket/cape around her, considering that her shirt had gotten slightly torn once the daimon transformed back.

"Um, Hiei...do you really think...that the doll is stupid? I can...get rid of it...if you want me too..."

"Do what you want with it. I don't care. It's not...totally stupid..." he whispered the last parted with a tinted red face.

_Suki na HITO ni suki to ieru _

_Sono hi wa atarashii BASUDI _

_Kinou to kochigau watashi ni natte _

_Mayowazu ni doki hanatsu yo _

_My love for you_

Hotaru smiled to herself, and fell over on side...sound asleep. Hiei couldn't help but look at her once he heard the noise. He sighed slightly, picked her up in his arms bridal-style, and secretly kissed her lips.

**The Next Morning**

"Wow, there was so much noise last night, I thought I'd never to get sleep!" Haruka announced coming into what could be called the kitchen, "Ha ha, I don't think Hotaru did either!"

"Yeah," Yusuke joined in as Hotaru sat right in front of them at the table, blushing, "She was screaming his name so much last night, it was crazy!"

Hiei, however, was not present at this breakfast (and thank goodness too!), and could not defend himself for this. Hotaru tried to tell them what really happened, but no one, not even Kurama, would accept it. "Come on, Hotaru," they said, "You're in love nad it's only natural that...(blah blah blah)-

"IT'S SO EMBARRASING!!"

Wow, that was longer than I expected. Its taken me all most all day to write this!...with the exception of a few distractions...Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I don't think there are anymore Hiei/Hotaru fans out there sighs. Oh well, also, please look for my new story!

Oh, by the way, the Japanese words were lyrics to a song. If you would like to hear, go to Youtube and type in ' Karin Ending Theme'. Uh-oh, I just gave away my new story crossover. It's going to be the first Sailor Moon/Karin crossover!


End file.
